vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Appearances
These charts list the appearances of all characters that have appeared in three or more episodes (extras not included). Unless credited, non-physical appearances such as photographs are not listed. Legend Please use this as a key. The first color reached that applies to the character in the episode is the one used. *Character appears in episode. *Character does not appear. *Character dies in this episode. *Character is seen but not heard (also includes as a dead or daggered body). *Character is heard but not seen (includes body possession). *Character appears in non physical form via video or cellphone etc. *Character appears in a flashback (not as vision etc.). *Character appears in a vision, dream, ghost, hallucination, illusion or as a manifestation. ''The Vampire Diaries Total Appearances: ''The Vampire Diaries As of 102 episodes aired to date: * Last episode aired: Total Eclipse of the Heart(Season 5 Episode 13) Main characters *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce/Amara – 102 episodes / - 47 episodes / - 3 episodes *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas – 102 episodes / - 9 episodes *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore – 102 episodes *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes – 86 episodes *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert – 78 episodes *Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett – 77 episodes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan – 73 episodes *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood – 60 episodes *Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman - 51 episodes *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson – 41 episodes *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers - 33 episodes *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan - 13 episodes Supporting Characters *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson - 37 episodes *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes – 35 episodes *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood – 33 episodes *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson – 23 episodes *Malese Jow as Anna – 18 episodes *David Anders as John Gilbert – 13 episodes *Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell – 12 episodes *David Alpay as Atticus Shane – 11 episodes *Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood – 10 episodes *Grace Phipps as April Young – 10 episodes *Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett – 10 episodes *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson – 10 episodes *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova - 10 episodes *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield - 9 episodes *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall – 8 episodes *Robert Pralgo as Richard Lockwood – 8 episodes *Kelly Hu as Pearl – 8 episodes *Arielle Kebbel as Lexi Branson – 7 episodes *Bryton James as Luka Martin – 7 episodes *Persia White as Abby Bennett Wilson – 7 episodes *Todd Williams as Connor Jordan – 7 episodes *Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett – 7 episodes *Shaun Sipos as Aaron Whitmore - 7 Episodes *Randy J. Goodwin as Jonas Martin – 6 episodes *Mia Kirshner as Isobel Saltzman – 6 episodes *Lauren Cohan as Rose – 6 episodes *Michaela McManus as Jules – 6 episodes *Alice Evans as Esther – 6 episodes *Rick Worthy as Rudy Hopkins - 6 episodes *Jack Coleman as Bill Forbes – 5 episodes *Sebastian Roché as Mikael – 5 episodes *Chris Johnson as Logan Fell – 5 episodes *Sterling Sulieman as Harper – 5 episodes *Dawn Olivieri as Andie Star – 5 episodes *Charlie Bewley as Galen Vaughn - 5 episodes *Kendrick Sampson as Jesse - 5 episodes *Michael Malarkey as Enzo - 4 episodes *Chris William Martin as Zach Salvatore – 4 episodes *Melinda Clarke as Kelly Donovan – 4 episodes *Gino Anthony Pesi as Maddox – 4 episodes *Caspar Zafer as Finn Mikaelson – 4 episodes *Alyssa Diaz as Kimberley – 4 episodes *Janina Gavankar as Qetsiyah - 4 Episodes *Robert Ri'chard as Jamie – 3 episodes *Lisa Tucker as Greta Martin – 3 episodes *Trent Ford as Trevor – 3 episodes *Micah Parker as Adrian – 3 episodes *Tiya Sircar as Aimee Bradley – 3 episodes *Benjamin Ayres as William Tanner – 3 episodes *Dillon Casey as Noah – 3 episodes *Sean Faris as Ben McKittrick – 3 episodes *Stephen Martines as Frederick – 3 episodes *Joe Knezevich as Johnathan Gilbert – 3 episodes *Cassidy Freeman as Sage – 3 episodes *Raymond Scott Parks as Silas - 3 episodes *Sabrina Mayfield as Dianne Freeman - 3 Episodes *Hans Obma as Gregor - 2 episodes *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard - 1 episode *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux - 1 episode *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell - 1 episode *Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure - 1 episode *Eka Darville as Diego - 1 episode *Malaya Rivera Drew as Jane-Anne Deveraux - 1 episode *Karen Kaia Livers as Agnes - 1 episode Body Switches *Candice Accola as Silas - 2 episodes *Matthew Davis as Niklaus Mikaelson - 3 episodes /Silas - 1 episode *David Alpay as Silas - 2 episodes *Claire Holt as Esther - 2 episodes /Silas - 1 episode *Steven R. McQueen as Silas - 1 episode *Zach Roerig as Silas - 1 episode/Gregor - 3 episodes *Katerina Graham as Emily Bennett - 1 episode *Michael Trevino as Niklaus Mikaelson - 2 episodes *Joseph Morgan as Silas - 1 episodes *Marguerite MacIntyre as Silas - 1 episode *Jasmine Guy as Silas - 1 episode *Nina Dobrev as Silas - 1 episode ''The Originals Total Appearances: ''The Originals Note: This section is not complete and still under construction. As of 15 episodes aired to date (including Pilot (Director's Cut)): * Last episode aired: Long Way Back From Hell (Season 1 Episode 14) Main Characters * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson - 15 episodes * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson - 15 episodes * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson - 15 episodes * Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall - 15 episodes * Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard - 15 episodes * Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell - 11 episodes * Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire - 11 episodes * Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux - 10 episodes Supporting Characters *Shannon Kane as Sabine/Celeste DuBois - 9 episodes **Raney Branch as Celeste DuBois - 2 episodes *Eka Darville as Diego - 9 episodes *Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell - 8 episodes *Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza - 8 episodes *Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure - 8 episodes *Karen Kaia Livers as Agnes - 6 episodes *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve - 4 episodes *Yasmine Al Bustami as Monique Deveraux - 4 episodes *Shannon Eubanks as Bastianna - 3 episodes *Tasha Ames as Eve - 3 episodes *Owiso Odera as Papa Tunde- 3 episodes *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood - 2 episodes *Sebastian Roché as Mikael - 2 episodes *Shane Coffey as Timothy - 2 episodes *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson - 1 episode * Body Double as Esther - 1 episode *Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood - 1 episode *Devon Allowitz as Henrik Mikaelson - 1 episode *Nathan Parsons as Jackson - 1 episode *Chase Coleman as Oliver - 1 episode Grand Total Appearances: Vampire Diaries and The Originals Note: This section only includes main characters of both shows only and counts appearances from both series. As of 118 episodes aired to date of both shows (including Pilot (Director's Cut)): * Last episode aired: Gone Girl(Season 5 Episode 14) * Last episode aired: Long Way Back From Hell (Season 1 Episode 14) Main Characters Vampire Diaries and The Originals *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce– 103 episodes / - 48 episodes *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas – 103 episodes / - 9 episodes *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore – 103 episodes *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes – 87 episodes *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert – 78 episodes *Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett – 77 episodes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan – 74 episodes *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood – 63 episodes *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson – 56 episodes *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson - 52 episodes *Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman - 51 episodes * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson - 38 episodes *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers - 33 episodes *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall – 23 episodes * Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard - 16 episodes *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan - 13 episodes * Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell - 12 episodes * Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire - 11 episodes * Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux - 11 episodes See also Category:The Vampire Diaries television series Category:Episodes stuff Category:Characters Category:The Originals television series